Faith
by SilverIma
Summary: Influenced by the Pixel Horror game "Faith" by Airdorf. A young follower of GOD is instructed to expose the Angel's treachery and reunite GOD with his Physical Body and System used to govern the mortal realm. Camric, the OC is a spellsword human who wields a lost piece of Excalibur as he journeys to Kuoh to investigate the Supernatural happenings and find a lead to the Angels plan.


_The Kuroko Story is on Hiatus until I get some more Inspiration… I have most of Chapter 3 done but don't want to post it until it is completely finished. I already posted a 'part 1'._

**Influenced by the Pixel Horror game "Faith" by Airdorf. A young follower of GOD is instructed to expose the Angel's treachery and reunite GOD with his Physical Body and System used to govern the mortal realm.**

**A/N - The official power of the Excalibur of Blessing is that it grows stronger based on its users belief in GOD, and displays its power during rituals and exorcisms. I am going to go ahead and say that it can and will display power during any time including fighting and such, since it is the main weapon of our MC.**

_**Chapter 1: The Rogue**_

"_He who walks between the lines of justice and treason fears not the blade of the enemy nor the whip of the betrayed. If this shall be my final hour, then deliver me from evil, Amen._" were the whispered prayers of an 18 year-old human boy who was surrounded by five angels.

"Stop this farce at once, boy!" A male angel yelled, conjuring a light spear which was pointed at the human. "We will retrieve the artifact from your hands, whether your blood within is flowing or still."

The young human, Camric, looked around for an escape. The thick walls of the Vatican's inner holy grounds didn't present much opportunity for fleeing. The "Artifact" that Camric had possession of was known as Excalibur Blessing, which had been under the supervision of Angels since the Great War.

Excalibur Blessing was a sword with a unique power. Those who believe in GOD are able to draw power from the sword, and the level of your faith and devotion directly affects how much power you are able to draw from it. Since the Angels knew that GOD was dead, they did not believe in him anymore, and therefore none could use the sword. In order to keep the humans from asking questions, Michael had it stashed far away from Heaven in a place he thought nobody would access, deep underground the Vatican.

All was well until a young man snuck into the tunnels beneath the holy building and dug up the sword from the dark halls it resided in. How he knew of its existence, the angels did not know, but they were sent to take back the artifact, and bring the boy in for questioning if possible.

"You who are blinded shall be forgiven once all is right!" The boy proclaimed, the words echoing off the stone walls of the tunnel.

"You dare to speak in prophecy to beings such as us?" the lead angel retorted. "A thief like you should never have even laid eyes on our kind.".

The angel signaled with his hand, as the four others produced light spears and began to close in on the boy.

Clutching onto his golden cross, which was on a necklace he wore, Camric prepared for the worst… however his lord would not abandon him on this day.

"**BEHOLD THOSE WHO HAVE LOST THEIR SIGHT, FOR THEY CANNOT SEE THE TRUTH. FLEE YOUNG CAMRIC, YOUR MISSION IS FAR FROM ITS END! THE TOOL YOU RETRIEVED WILL GIVE YOU THE TIME YOU NEED!**

Camric, as he had done in the past, acted on the voice of his GOD without hesitation. He placed his hand on the hilt of the sword, and unsheathed it from its scabbard. The sword produced a brief blinding light which stunned the angels.

"Impossible!" one angel yelled.

"How is there that much faith in one human!" another cried.

By the time the light had vanished, so had the human. Camric ran and ran through the stony halls of the tunnel, guided only by the memory of his way in, and the instructions of his lord.

Upon reaching the exit, he got on his motorcycle, and sped off into the night, leaving the most holy grounds in his wake.

"My lord, we have embarked on this most righteous journey, where does this road lead next?"

"**A COMMUNITY OF SUPERNATURAL BEINGS CONSISTING OF ALL RACES HAS SPROUTED UP IN KUOH, JAPAN. THE ROAD IS LONG AND DARK, BUT THE WORK YOU DO WILL SAVE THEM ALL."**

"Yes my lord, to your word I say Amen." Camric closed his prayer by tucking the cross back into his robes, and as he fixed the scabbard containing Excalibur Blessing to his hip, he drove off into the night, heading in the direction of Kuoh, Japan.

Securing plane tickets, Camric boarded a flight to Tokyo, and sat back in his chair. He looked out the window of the plane and thought back to how his life took such a crazy turn.

Not 3 months ago, Camric was a completely normal high school boy. His parents were not overly religious, but they still attend mass every sunday. He went along as well. For some reason, it made him happy to be there. Ever since he purchased a golden cross from an antique shop in the area, he had weird experiences at church. Priests would make eye contact with him during sermons, children would never cry during a mass he was at, etc.

It wasn't until later he would discover how important the cross he acquired really was. Camric was listening to a priest's reading out of the bible, and when they came across the story of David and Goliath, the priest read, "David slung his pebble at the giant and it hit Goliath square between the eyes!". Camric, without even realising it, stood up in mass and raised his hand. The priest asked him what the issue was, and Camric replied, "The pebble hit the upper forehead, not between the eyes, father.". The priest was baffled.

"Im sorry young one, but it is written right in the bible that the pebble hit Goliath between the eyes," he said.

"That is true, however those present only saw Goliath's huge hand over his eyes, and not the pebble that struck him. That is why it is written so.", Camric countered.

"W-what are you saying!?" the priest demanded. This boy was insisting that the bible was wrong and he knew the truth! "This joke isn't funny boy."

Camric stood there, as if coming out of a trance. "W-what happened?" he wondered aloud to the gathering. He looked down at the cross he had on his necklace. It might have been the sun gleaming off of the stained glass windows, but the boy swore he saw the artifact glow for a second or two, and then become docile as it was before.

In the present, Camric smiled at the memory. He was escorted out of the church for being a nuisance, however that was the day his life was given purpose. His GOD doesn't talk with him often, only to give him directions, or educate him on the supernatural.

Apparently, there are four great factions on Earth. There are devils, angels, fallen angels, and humans. Other mythological species exist such as dragons and yokai, however they are not the main players in the Christian mythology. Now, as a human Camric was by far a member of the weakest race. He could not fly biologically, nor could he access the realms of heaven and hell on his own. However, humans did have one advantage over the rest of Earth's inhabitants. This advantage was created by GOD himself, and was named the Sacred Gear.

A human is given a sacred gear at random during birth, at least that is how it usually goes. The gear Camric possesses however, is an artificial sacred Gear, which is any sacred gear created after the initial creation of them all.

All of this information was extremely interesting for the young boy, however what shocked him the most was the story that followed.

'**Now as for me… and this artificial sacred gear you possess. As you know, I am the biblical God's mind, devoid of body or spirit. My spirit is locked up in heaven and is known as 'the system', and my body was killed in the Great War. However, my mind was able to travel into and reform this simple cross into a pseudo sacred gear. A human I choose can be bonded with, and share a connection with me through this cross. **

'**My reasoning for this? Simple. To right what is wrong, and bring justice to my betrayers.'**

Camric learned that someone in the Angels highest echelon members betrayed GOD during the Great War, and tried to kill him while he was weakened after his fight with Ddraig and Albion. While it isn't clear who exactly did it, the message was crystal clear: This is a Mutiny. Someone or something wanted the position GOD had, and has likely been in it or close to it since that time.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, PLEASE SECURE YOUR SEATBELTS FOR LANDING. WELCOME TO TOKYO, JAPAN!"

Camric caught a Cab using some of the money his parents gave him for a "mission trip" he claimed to be on for a year. He had enough money to go to school, however there was not enough for rent. Luckily he saw that Kuoh was home to an abandoned church… the perfect place for an outlaw member of the church.

Camric made his way to the lonely chapel, broken down walls and cracked windows loomed above him. The peculiar smell of smoke and citrus filled his nostrils.

"Well, I better check this out" he muttered.

The church was fairly simple, containing a main room for mass, and a couple back rooms including a priests chambers. Camric was about to set up shop in the bedroom when his sacred gear began to shine, signalling its use.

**We are not alone in this former place of worship. The strayed reside beneath its surface.**

"Strayed?" Camric thought?

**Fallen Angels. Those who have strayed from my teachings and rules. While not inherently evil, they are all or originate from someone who committed an evil act. Many consider the church an enemy, so be ready for a fight.**

"Yes lord.". Camric thought to himself that his GOD had been awfully talkative lately, considering he could count on two hands how many times they communicated. Usually the gear would instruct him over the course of a week or two, and then leave him to his work. Only to explain the supernatural and the great mission did the voice keep a conversation with the boy.

Adjusting Excalibur Blessing on his hip, and unclipping the makeshift sacred gear from his necklace, Camric began scouring the place for a secret entrance.

Over the course of twenty minutes, Camric came up with nothing. His lord did not assist him either, perhaps there was a limit on his ability to communicate. When the young man was about to give up, he heard a sound from behind the altar. Sure enough, a set of stairs was uncovering itself, and that could only mean one thing. Someone was climbing them.

Four fallen angels appeared from the depths, talking about the whereabouts of different key figures in the area. They stopped in their tracks upon noticing a strange boy in black and grey robes standing on the far end of the room.

"A human?" the fallen angel with blue hair said. "I guess it's his unlucky day…".

"Boy! Didnt you know that this church is off limits to the public? You are not supposed to be here."

Camric clenched his teeth. Four fallen angels was going to be a tough fight. He had some sword training through the sacred gear's instruction, but not with the excalibur he wielded. What he did have though, was another one of humanity's abilities… Magic. Camric had trained with his lord ever since they first met in different Magics, including fire, ice, and wind. He may need to draw on this power right now.

"I could say the same to you four, especially since its a church. I thought your kind wanted out of holy places, purposefully falling out of heaven and all." Camric said in a voice that betrayed no fear.

"You know of us? Then due to the lack of demonic energy, I assume you are with the church. How cute of them to send one unknown boy after us." the female fallen angel with blonde hair said.

Camric shook his head. "I have been sent here, true. However I am not with the church, nor am I after you. I simply need a place to stay in this town."

The fallen angel in a trenchcoat sneered. "Your cross betrays your words, exorcist. Now prepare to die at the hands of Donasheek's group!".

Three of the fallen angels sprouted their wings and charged Camric, while the fourth who hadn't said a word yet remained where she was, torn between actions.

"Raynare! Move your ass and help us, or I'll make sure you never make it up the chain back to the governor!" Donasheek belted.

Camric used this chance to bring forth some magic energy. His sacred gear could be used to store some energy, since his personal reserves were still weak. The novice caster then formed his hands into two claws and connected his wrists together, creating what looked like a dragon's maw with his hands.

"DRAGON FIRE!" he shouted, as dark red flames spewed from his hands towards the lead fallen angel. Hotter and faster than most fire, a dragon's inborn ability to spew this stuff from their mouths was harnessed into a spell that magicians can cast. Donasheek dodged the flames, but the blue haired angel behind him found out the hard way what this stuff can do. Bypassing her barrier most supernatural creatures have at all times completely, this fire singed her hair and side of her face.

"AAAAAH!" she yelled, putting the fire out as best she can. Meanwhile, the other two fallen angels approached Camric and formed light spears in their hands.

"Perish now, child." Donasheek said as the two launched their spears.

Seeing this, Camric switched spells, harnessing the element of ice to construct a wall of crystals that took the spears impact for him, shattering completely.

Unfazed, the fallen angels continued on towards the boy, conjuring spears in their hands once again.

This time, Camric had used the opportunity the ice wall gave him to start a slightly more complex spell, from the wind element.

"GALEBREAKER!" the boy yelled as he brought forth a mighty wind that swept the spears right back at the fallen angels that threw them, impacting with the blonde haired one who was impaled and sent to the ground.

"Damn you!" the fallen in the trenchcoat yelled, as he saw another member of his group go down. "You will pay boy!".

Unfortunately for Camric, Donasheek was close enough to swipe at him with the light spear, so magic would not help him here. Seeing the black feathers of the stray near him, Camric reached for his Excalibur Blessing and unsheathed it right in the nick of time.

A blinding flash of light entered the room, stunning the closest fallen angel for a half second, allowing Camric to step backwards a few feet, with his sword at the ready.

"An Excalibur! But which one is it?" Donasheek muttered under his breath.

"The Excalibur that will cut you down!" Camric yelled as he took the initiative, charging at the fallen. He swung his sword in a diagonal arc, intending to relieve the fallen's shoulders of its head. Instead, it was met with a shaky light spear, which wasn't able to hold the holy sword for long. The spear shattered and the sword continued down ripping through Donasheek's chest.

"FUCK!" Donasheek yelped as his chest was searing and bubbling as if hot wax had dropped on it.

Before Camric could finish the job, the blue haired fallen angel, who had healed the blonde one charged him together, fighting him back.

"DAMNIT RAYNARE, IF YOU CAN'T FIGHT AT LEAST HEAL ME… FUCK!" Donasheek yelled at the shaking fallen angel who hadn't participated in the fight.

"Y-yes sir." the black haired angel said as she wandered over to her leader and began the process of removing the Excaliburs cut. To a devil, a cut like this would be lethal, however to a fallen angel, this cut merely stung like a bitch.

Camric was fighting off the two girls that were attacking him with the excalibur in his hand and dragon fire in the other. For an inexperienced fighter like him, this was about all he could handle at once.

The blue haired fallen angel sliced his shoulder as Camric was able to land a hit with his fire on the blonde haired one. Both of them hissed in pain.

It looked like Camric might be able to gain the advantage with the fire, however Donasheek came charging in the fight at that very moment.

'This looks really bad' Camric thought to himself as he began backpedaling towards the church wall.

The fallen angels had the boy cornered against the stone walls of the church.

"You put up an admirable fight boy, but not good enough." Donasheek said. "If you had trained for another ten years with that blade, you might be a top ten among humans."

As the fallen angel went to impale the boy, he used his final trump card by grabbing the cross around his neck and holding it out in front of him at the three fallen angels near him.

_**ANIMO MORTIS!**_ Camric shouted as the cross glowed a fantastic yellow light. The ability to deprive a soul of its life can only be used in times of desperate need and is a result of GOD's residual soul energy that stuck to his mind during the split of his body, mind, and soul. The ability to deprive an evil soul of its life works only on fallen angels, devils, and evil dragons, and can only be used by expending all the energy in the caster, and channeling it through the cross.

There was screaming… then there was silence. Three sets of wings were all that remained of the three fallen angels attacking the priest. However, one fallen angel had hid behind the altar, and was not exposed to the light of authority.

"Please! I yield!" came a cry from behind the altar.

Camric, who had been left panting and drained of energy after that move, didn't want to let on that he was out of juice. "Damnit, I didn't get them all and right now, im as powerful as a regular human." he cursed.

Peeking out from behind her hiding place, Raynare eyed the boy warily. "Please sir, don't deprive me of my life. I was forced to be in this group!" she begged.

Camric, who needed to hold on to a pew to stand, eyed the fallen equally as warily. "You didn't fight against me in that battle just now. I am no genocidal killer, if you have no quarrel with me, then I have none with you."

"T-thank you." Raynare breathed.

"What was that?" Camric couldn't quite catch what she said.

The sun was slowly rising in the distance, the fight had lasted longer than it seemed.

"Thank you for freeing me. My group wasn't a kind one to be in." she said a bit louder.

"Oh, it is my pleasure to get you in a better situation." Camric responded.

"Truce?" Raynare asked.

"Why do you want a truce?" Camric replied.

"You are strong enough to kill me, and I still need a place to stay. If I show up not dead when my team is, I might be branded as a traitor for not fighting." Raynare explained.

"So your saying you want me to let you stay here with me?" Camric made sure he heard her right. He was an exorcist… or atleast believed by her to be… and she wanted to stay with him? This fallen angel was definitely a strange one to be sure.

"If you could…" Raynare assured him he heard her correctly.

"Fine with m-" Camric's legs gave out due to a lack of energy and he fell to the ground. "Damn, I guess I can't hold it in anymore huh? Im totally drained."

Raynare approached him. "Lets get you to bed Mr…?"

"Camric. Camric Ward." the boy said. "And you are?"

"Raynare. But please call me Yuuma in public." the girl replied. "I use a disguise to avoid trouble when I can.".

"Okay then Raynare… I gotta get to bed, I got school in the morn-" Camric passed out then and there from the exhaustion. All in all, he had his first real fight, killed 3 of 4 fallen angels, and passed out in front of the fourth. A job well done for GOD's chosen disciple.

Chapter End.

This is what I have for now. I am really excited about this story and hope to have some free time in the future to continue it for quite a while. This story does have a definitive ending in mind, although I am undecided exactly how far I want to go with it.

Hopefully the OC, Camric is fair and balanced. If you think he is too OP with the ANIMO MORTIS (Translates to "Soul is Dead"), then remember that it is never explained exactly how strong that ability is, as well as it drains all Camrics energy. If you think he is too weak, well for now he is. However, he will train with his sacred gear to get better at swordsmanship and magic, and can store energy in his cross similar to Eragon's ring from the book series Eragon, which means it acts as a storage for much more magical power than he can store in his body at one time.

I'll explain more next chapter when he is introduced to the class, however two things to note for readers who don't have chapter two available to them yet is that A) Raynare has already taken Issei out on a date and killed him, but the devils have not come for revenge yet. B) Camric has blonde hair, black and grey robes (When not in school attire), and average height and build for an 18 year old boy.

R/R, let me know your thoughts because each one helps and inspires me… I PROMISE.


End file.
